Leaving James
by July '91
Summary: OneShot She's leaving the mansion in the middle of the night, but she has some unfinished business. WolvieOC, Romance with some Drama. Fluff, Drabble.


A/N: This is just a little one-shot I came up with one night at about 2:45 in the morning while watching Shrek. Yeah. If you don't know Wolverine's whole history you might not get a part of this, but overall, it's basic. So, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, I don't own Wolverine. Or Jean, or Prof. X, or whoever else I may have mentioned. All I own is Devin, and it's not like a random telepathic mutant's going to make me any cash...

* * *

I looked down at the necklace in my hand. 

It reminded me of so many things.

It reminded me of better times.

When Jean and I were like sisters.

When we were best friends.

The necklace was simple. A thin silver chain with a silver music note charm hanging it from it.

The Professor had given it to me the day I had officially become an X-Man.

But now. Times had changed. For the worse.

The woman I had once considered my sister had taken away the man I loved.

And she didn't even seem to care.

I walked from my room, making no sound, as usual.

As I walked down the dark, shrouded hall, I passed many doors...

But I was only looking for one.

I finally came to it. His door.

I knocked softly, still holding my chain in my left hand.

I waited a few moments before knocking again, this time getting results.

I watched as the door opened slowly and Logan appeared in the doorway.

'Devin? Are you alright?' He asked rubbing his eyes.

I shook my head, trying my best to hold back tears.

'What's wrong?' His voice was hoarse.

I looked him in the eye and gathered my courage. 'You. You just don't get it. Maybe you just don't care... Point is, I'm leaving. I can't just sit back and watch you break my heart.'

'You're leaving? No...'

I felt a hot, salt tear streak down my face. 'Yes.'

'You can't.' He muttered.

'Why not?' I said, rage in my voice.

'This place just wouldn't be the same without you...'

I felt a few more tears fall. 'I don't care. I'll miss it here. More than you'll ever know, but it's not worth the pain.'

'No... I-I'd miss you.' He said, some distress in his voice.

'Why would you care? It's not like you give a shit...' I said, turning away from him.

'Where did you get that idea?'

'You'll never care about me like I need you to. You'll always love _her_.' I spat.

'Devin...'

'No.' I said, putting a finger to his lips. 'I want you to keep this, so you'll always remember who's heart you broke.'

I grabbed his hand and placed the necklace in it, closing his fingers tight around it.

'Take good care of it. Please, don't fail me this time.'

With that last word I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his.

As I deepened the kiss a vision flashed into my head.

There was blood, and a blood curdling scream. A scream unlike any other.

And the pain. The pain was beyond any other ever experienced.

And there was one more thing.

A name.

I pulled away quickly with a scream.

He looked at me with a frightened look in his eyes.

More tears poured from my eyes. 'I have to go...' I said, sniffling.

He shook his head.

I suddenly felt anger well up in me again. 'I am not your baby sister! Though you may feel that way for me, I need more...'

'No, you're not a sister. You _are_ more.' He said, wiping a few of my tears away with his thumb.

I shook my head. 'But I'm not more than Jean.'

My statement seemed to surprise him.

I raised my hand to his and placed it back by his side.

'I won't play second fiddle.'

I kissed him once more, softer this time.

'Good-bye, James.' I whispered and walked away.

'James?' He asked, confused.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. 'I think it's your name...'

A shocked expression came over his face as I walked backwards and out of the hall.

That night, I left the mansion.

I left James.

* * *

A/N: There it was! I hope everyone liked! Please R&R! If I get enough reviews I may even start an actual full-length story thing... Maybe seperate, maybe continuing this... I don't know... Anywhos, till next time. Adios, amigos. 


End file.
